Quest for Glory: Letters from Willowsby Chapter 1
by Virgil Reese
Summary: "Community Service."


Chapter 1: "Community Service"

It's nice to have a day off. Even in a sleepy town like this, my parents' Inn gets plenty of business. Well, let me rephrase that; my mother's Inn. The Faust Haus Inn. It WAS their Inn, but I suppose Dad's death kind of changed all that. Luckily, he taught me most things he knew, or at least was willing to share. There were parts of his youth he didn't talk about for some reason. At any rate, I'm off today. Most of our income comes from my father's beer recipe and well, most, people around here don't drink on Sunday. Never stops me or some, though. And today, I'm looking to know just more than one spell.

Walking at an unhurried pace down the familiar cobblestone roads, I finally get to Tim's. Tim has been a friend of the family ever since he moved here, long before I was even born. He's a real mage, but around here, he's just known as The Potionmaker. He sells stuff for healing, stamina, male virility, improved vitality, and a host of other tonics, infusions, and whatnot. Just not for magic; at least not to the public. To perform magic here, you have to register with the magistrate and for some reason pay some kind of tax that the old ball-busting magistrate calls a "Yearly Safety Deposit". The only ones in town who do magic are Tim and I, and neither of us are registered. We have a mutual suspiscion that it's just one of the magistrate's rackets. The only reason Tim taught me how to detect magic using magic and not my normal eyes, is because I caught him one day. I was running a pony-barrel of beer over that my Dad and I had brewed to him. I must have been early or something, because he knew I was coming and by then I usually just let myself in. He was right there in his kitchen, with fire coming from his hands and using it to light his stove. It was the most epic way to light a stove I had ever seen. I dropped the keg, startling him, and he turned at about the same time his logs had begun burning. We kind of just looked at each other and then he asked me not to mention what I saw. So asked asked him to show me how to do what he just did. He relaxed and said some along the lines of "Well, I can teach you a little, but you're a little young for Flame Dart, Slow Burn, or any other fire spell for that matter. But I'll show you how to sense magic without using your eyes." And that's how I learned my first spell, which was like 10 years ago. So here I am, knocking on his door.

"Damn it, Lunasa, I told you not to knock if it's you. Everyone knows I'm closed on Sunday; just walk in like you usually do!" he said upon opening the door.

"Just keeping you on your toes. For some reason, I was reminded of that time I didn't knock that once." I replied.

"Alright wise-ass, come on in."

Tim's home was well appointed. He does well for himself, given how many people benefit from his little shop. Sometimes, people just come here for bottled beer. That's how he and my Dad kind of partnered up businesses. He had flasks, and we had Faustweiser. All we need then was a fancy label to set it apart from an actual potion, which generally isn't labeled. We walked past the shop area into the kitchen where we usually hang out. He grabbed a stein, then looked over and grabbed another.

"Had your morning beer yet, young Mr. Faust?"

"Actually, no, I'd be much obliged for one."

"Well, you brewed it, unless your assistant has caught up to you yet." he said, handing me a well topped off brew.

"No, but Rolfe Jr.'s coming along quite nicely. I think he's almost as good as my Dad and I. Almost. Devon told me I was daft to apprentice him as a Brewmeister, but I did all the same just to show him. And I was right in what I told Devon: Repetition breeds consistency and improvement. " I took a good hearty swig upon that statement.

"Well, Devon never got along with Rolfie, so he might have been a little biased. How long has he been gone now? A year or so?" He sipped his beer inquisitively.

"Year and a half. His mother, Colletta is worried sick. Sometimes I think that she thinks that Devon got killed by brigands his first day in Spielburg. We're all at least a little worried, I suppose. We've received no word from him since." I said, as I finished off my beer

" That could go either way, Lunasa. Don't forget that. Hell, he might have even grown into the hero he set out to be." Tim said, his eyebrows raised.

"Not bloody likely. I'll bet you a hot plate of my best Saurus Snitxel he met some blonde hottie, and decided to settle down over there with her and his bookshelf and his coffee-stein without bothering to write back." I said, snickering at Tim's suggestion and refilling my stein.

"Well, time will tell who's right, I guess." said Tim, as he finished his beer and sauntered up to his keg and refilled.

"Anyhoo, Tim. I have a request. I'd like to learn another spell."

"I imagine so. Kinda boring to cast Detect in a town where there's nothing to detect but an old drunk, some of his items, and the wise-ass who brews everyone's beer." he said, smiling.

"How about the Open spell, then?"

"Oh no. No way in hell. I saw you with the lockpick and padlock on your front porch that day. And I know the sort of trouble you like to get into when you're not working, hunting, or just plain running around the woods with that funny looking sword of yours, fighting goblins and sauri for shits and giggles."

"Oh, come on. My family does well. I don't need it to steal or anything"

"The answer is no. But I'd hate for you to walk away empty handed, so long as you don't use it irresponsibly or to impress women."

"Go on. And for the record, women already find me impressive enough, sir."

"Now who's making up the craxy alleged hero stories. Hold on, I have a scroll upstairs, I'll be right back."

It took him a little while. Something told me that he was creating the scroll then and there. He returned with the scroll. Before he handed over he said...

"Now listen. This is the Light spell. Its sixe and luminosity can be controlled by the caster. But I must warn you: Don't. Try. To. Maneuver. It. Around. You can make the orb of light appear where ever you wish, but leave it alone afterward. Don't try to will it from side to side or anything fancy like that, cause it'll do more than just that. It can get unpredictable before it eventually fixxles out. Just let it float there. If you don't, it can knock things over, bounce against the walls, and whatever else it wants to. Got it?" he said, handing over the scroll.

"Yeah, I got it." I couldn't wait to see what the orb did when forced to the side.

I read the scroll, the words disappearing like they did 10 years ago on the Detect scroll, and after the flood of knowledge and spine-tingle that accompanies reading a scroll, I knew Light. Now, I just had to practice it. Tim offered another beer.

"No, I'm okay for now. I need to go check on Rolfie and my Mom. Make sure it's same sleepy Sunday it was when I left. That, and I have a new spell to practice. You need me to run any beer over today while I'm up and about?" I replied.

"No, I'll be okay until tomorrow. Just remember what we talked about, Lunasa."

"Of course. You know me."

"That's exactly what I'm referring to. Enjoy your day off lad."

Tim walked me to the door and shut it behind me as we said "Farewell, for now", a common expression here in Willowsby. I hit the cobblestones on the way to Faust Haus Inn and walked in. Mom was at the bar, smoking her pipe, and Rolfie was drinking a beer and wiping off a few steins. Not one patron in site.

"Hey Ma. 'Sup Rolfie." walking around the corner and pouring myself a beer.

"Hey Luney." Mom replied. She took another puff and passed the pipe over. I took a hearty smoke and then passed it to Rolfie. Rolfie coughed on his puff. Lightweight.

"Lunasa, just the man I wanted to see. You remember that brewing project I said I was working on?" said Rolfie, handing Mom's pipe back over to her.

"Yeah, vaguely. You said it was still brewing awhile back." I said.

"Well, it's ready to try. Lemme know when your stein is empty." he said, somewhat exitedly.

"It's pretty darn good, Luney. Mr. Sheinerbane's been coming along well since you took him under your wing." Mom chimed in.

"Okay then." I swilled up the last of my stein and said, "Hit me."

Rolfie took my stein and filled it up from a keg aside from the normal batch labeled 'Sheinlager'. He handed it over and I tried it. It was sweet for a beer. Pretty good, though.

"It's...not bad at all, buddy. Not for what I look for in a beer, but lean a little more on the bitter end, as you know. But yeah, we should sell this!" I finally said after putting the rest of the stein's contents down the hatch.

"That's exactly what I said!" Mom exclaimed.

"Glad you guys approve. You are the pros, so this is fortunate. I wanted to get some opinions before brewing more." said Rolfie with a beaming smile.

"Please do brew some more. We'll put it on the menu. You sure Tim's okay using his apiary for that?" I inquired.

"Yeah, he's fine with it. He actually encouraged the idea when I told asked him if I could harvest some honey. He tried and liked it, too, but he said he'll stick to his mead. I'm so glad he brought the idea of mead to Willowsby. Otherwise, I would have never been able to come up with this!" said Rolfie, obviously proud with his new creation.

"Well, if Tim had his way, everyone would be a potionmaker. I don't know how he'd stay in business that way, but he's always had his way about him. I just got done talking to him, actually. Anyone else try it besides us four?"

"My sister came in and had some, she practically wanted to bring the whole keg back home. Strange, it seems women like this particular beer better than men do." said Rolfie, scratching his head.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You ever give a woman chocolate? It's like throwing meat at a Cheetaur." I said, chuckling a little.

"Alright, we're not that sugar happy, Luney. Good heavens, help me. And Luney, you can just go lay an egg." Mom retorted.

"I think I might, Ma. I'm actually on the way back to the nest."

"Oh, in that case, grab a pony keg and bring it to the neighbors. Mr. Aidendale already paid up front for it." said Mom.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then. Good job on the 'Sheinlager', Rolfie. I'm sure it'll be a big hit with the ladies." I said, grabbing a pony-keg labeled Faustlager.

On the way home, I passed along Tim's shop again, spotting him in the backyard tending to his bees. Who would have thought to brew wine from honey? Tim told me it wasn't something he invented, but learned in his travels. Somewhere way up north in a town called Forsigtuna in some land called Midgard. Never heard of it till Tim showed up in town. I'm glad he decided to stay here.

I walked past my family's house to the next one over, and knocked on the door. Devlar Aidendale answered, and I could hear crying from the back of the house. Sounded like Colletta, or at least in my head.

"Everything okay, Mr. Dev?" I asked, wondering about the cries.

"Yeah, as good as they can be." He said closing the door. "It's just that, today is Devon's birthday and Colletta gets a little emotional. Can't say I blame her. We're both worried about our boy." Devlar said resignedly.

"I understand. My Mom had me bring this over." I said, handing him the keg.

"Thanks, Lunasa. And thank your Mom for me, too. I'd better get back in." he said, hoisting the keg on his shoulder.

"Okay, will do. See you next time." I said.

He shut the door and I walked back over to my house. I didn't even bother going in; I went straight to the backyard. Practicing a new spell indoors seemed like a bad idea. I grabbed my pipe off the ashtray on the back porch and took a good puff. Okay. Now I'm ready to magic.

I concentrated hard. The first cast is always the hardest, Tim told me once. He wasn't lying, either. It took a few tries to see the faint and subtle glow enchanted items give off when looking for them. Works the same way with Mages, Magical Creatures, too he said. I've never seen a magical creature besides a mantray, but he was right. That thing got in an electrical attack on me before I got the upper hand and slayed it. But Tim was glad to have that things tail. Not sure what potion or whatever it is he uses them for, but he sends me out with a list sometimes when I go hunting and says "If you happen to run into any of this out there, I'll trade you a couple potions and some mead for them." It's a pretty nice arrangement. I usually give the mead to Mom; she likes that stuff better.

It worked! Before my eyes, floated an orb of light, about the sixe of a saurus head, only rounder. It glew like the damn sun, as if to look up at the sky and say "You call that a light?!" It was blinding, so I tried to create some distance. In my haste, I used my mind and not my body. This was a mistake. The orb moved forward by a yard, and then danced around a little, then darted to the right and hung there. Then, it shot even faster to the left, into the Aidendales' backyard, directly at the picnic table. Oh shit.

The orb veered right into a vase. The same vase that Devon made for his Mom's birthday when he was 14. He spent over a week on the thing before he felt he got it right. It flew over tumbling and hit the birdbath, shattering into who knows how many pieces. I just stood there, wondering why the hell I didn't go out to the woods to practice this damn spell. Mr. Devlar came out after a minute...

"What was that noise? Lunasa? What happened? What the hell is that?..." he said eyeing the orb fixxling out.

"I uhhhh, uhhh..." I said pointing at the birdbath and vase shards.

"Oh my god. Colletta better not see thi-"

"See what, Dev?" Colletta said, exiting the back door. Then she saw what. She began crying. Like, really crying. I cannot describe the wails I was hearing, but it was, and still is, one of the most crestfallen sound of despair I had ever heard. She went in and came back out with a box and started picking the pieces up one by one, still crying, putting each piece she found into the box.

Devlar went over to her to console her. It wasn't working, so he got her up nd brought her inside. After a minute and argument ensued and after they calmed down, Devlar exited the front door and walked hurriedly down the gray cobblestoned road. I grabbed my pipe and my pipeweed and sat on the front porch wondering how the hell I'll be able to make this up to them.

I was stoking the pipe one last time when Krauss Kolsmarch, the Magistrate's deputy, came down the road, with a very official looking swagger about him. I put the pipe down and stood up.

"Hey Krauss..." I said in a flat tone.

"Don't 'Hey Krauss' me. It's Deputy Kolsmarch when I'm on duty, and you really did it this time, mister." Krauss said.

Then he pulled out what looked like writ and said in a more professional and projected voice, "Lunasa Faust, by the authority of the honorable Magistrate Rolfe Sheinerbane, you are hereby ordered to appear before the law and answer for your crimes. Will you come willingly?"

"Settle down Krauss, I'll cooperate willingly." I said, opening the front gate and shutting it behind me.

"Don't tempt me Faust. The Aidendales are pretty upset and the magistrate is getting awfully sick of your antics by now. Now let's go; they're waiting."

It was a short walk to the magistrate's office. Krauss ordered me to enter first. Inside was Devlar in a chair to the side, and at his desk in the middle of the room, sat the magistrate.

"Lunasa Faust stand before me." said Magistrate Sheinerbane, with no malice, but no sympathy in his voice. I complied.

"Listen, sir, this was an accide-" I tried to plead.

"Shut up Lunasa. People don't just accidentally learn magic. And People don't just accidentally cast spells in their backyards. Now, then. You are charged with Failing to Register Magical Ability, Using Magic within the city limits of Willowsby, and Destruction of Private Property. How do you plead?" said the magistrate. I looked over at Devlar, and then back at the magistrate.

"Guilty, your honor." I said, wondering how hard he was about to thow the book at me. I've been a pain in his ass since I've learned to walk. I expected not a dram of leniency.

"Very well. Considering you have admitted guilt, by my authority and the Mercy Rule of Willowsby, I hearby drop the first 2 charges, provided you register your abilities with me this hour." he said. I couldn't believe it. He didn't have to do that, but he did. I figured since I'm the one who introduced Rolfie to beer when he was 12, he had been gunning for me for the past 8 years.

"Deputy Kolsmarch, if you would bring the defendant the registration form, please?"

Krauss opened a drawer from his desk, and jotted something down on it. He then motioned me over to him and put the feather into his inkwell and made an open handed gesture at the form. Taking a hint, I inked the feather-pen and signed the bottom line, and handed the pen back to Krauss who was putting a cork in the inkwell. Then the magistrate spoke up again.

"Well, it seems you are the first and only registered magic user in Willowsby, Mr. Faust. But I wonder if you are the last and only. Where did you learn that spell, anyway, Mr. Faust?"

"I found it in a hollowed out log, in the woods while hunting. I was tracking a deer when I lost my footing and fell and there it was, just sitting there..." I said, as he eyed me with a blank unreadable look about him.

"Hmmm. Okay then. Plausible enough, especially in your case. I've told you about tracking animals while drunk, but you seem to have a listening problem when I, or anyone for that matter give you sound advice." he said, flipping over a sheet of paper and glancing down at it and then up. He continued to speak again, looking over at Devlar.

"But there's the matter of Mrs. Aidendale's prixed vase. A lot of sentimental value to that piece of art you shattered, and you know damn well why, son."

"Yes sir. I know. I helped him find the clay for it and he used the oven at my house so it could be a surprise. I'm aware and feel like hell over it."

"You should, Lunasa. But to hell with your feelings for now, it's the Aidendales' feelings I'm concerned with. That and what to do with you." he said, eyeing me up and down, then saying "Hmmm. I have an idea, Devlar."

"What are you thinking, Rolfe? It's my wife I'm concerned about, not my feelings on the matter, not that I'm very happy either..." Devlar said, redirecting his eyes over my way.

"Well, Dev, here it is." said Rolfe, "You and your wife are concerned about your son. Let's not bullshit each other here. It's he and not the vase that's upsetting your wife, so what do you think will make it up to you and, last but not least, her?" said the magistrate.

"If there was some way of knowing he's okay, then I'd be satisfied. And so would she, I'm sure of it." Devlar replied.

"Then, Lunasa Faust, on my authority as Magistrate of Willowsby, here is the justice I shall render. You will journey to Spielburg, to determine the fate of Devon Aidendale. Then return here, hopefully with him, but any news you can bring will repay the debt you've incurred this day." said Magistrate Sheinerbane.

"Uhhh, if you see my son, I'm going to need you to deliver a letter from my wife and I." Devlar said, as the magistrate started to straighten out the paperwork for my case.

"Of course, Mr. Devlar. I'll be over later to get it." I replied, turning to Rolfe I said "Sir, will it be okay if Rolfe Jr. mans my brewery in my stead? My Mom could use the help, and I feel he's up to the job."

"That'll be fine, Lunasa. It's all Rolfie talks about sometimes. He even said he's working on a new brew recipe." said the magistrate.

"I sampled his recipe earlier. It's good. I shall leave at sunset tonight, if it will please the court." I said.

"Fine, just be careful around Spielburg. Last I heard it was overrun with brigands and the whole damn valley was cursed. Bring your sword and your hunting crossbow just to be safe. I doubt that floating orb thing that got you here today will scare them much. You're free to go. Better supply up; it's already past noon." with a gavel-bang he added "Court's adjourned."

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that, I thought to myself on the way home. I stopped at the Inn along the way. I told Mom and Rolfie about everything and promoted him to Lead Brewmaster. Then I went home and started packing my gear. As I was donning my leather jerkin and adjusting the scabbard-frog on my belt, I heard a knock at the front door. I opened the door to see Tim standing there with a box.

"So, I'm guessing you tried to control the orb instead of letting it float, then didn't you, Lunasa?" he said as I let him in.

"Wait, you heard about that?" I exclaimed.

"Of course I did. By now the entire town knows. The magistrate walked by me on the cobblestones and all he did was wish me a good day. I just wanted to thank you for not buckling under the law's pressure to be granted leniency. Most men wouldn't have covered for another like that. Most men tend to cave in." Tim said.

"Well, I'm not most men, I guess."

"You certainly aren't. I brought you something for your journey." he said.

He put the box on the table and opened it. It was cornucopia of useful looking items. He pulled out a scroll and put it on the table. He then presented 6 potions on the table; 2 Healths, 2 Staminas, and 2 Manas. Then he pulled out a silver pin with a sparkling green emerald set in the middle and a symbol I didn't quite recognixe and handed it to me.

"What's this? For luck?" I said, studying the pin.

"Try again."

I closed my eyes a second and cast Detect. It glowed.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"This was a graduation present my sponsor gave me when I completed my WIT examinations. It's like a compass, but better. Basically, if you've been somewhere before, this pin will give you a perfect sense of direction toward it, should you wish to return there." Tim said.

"Wow, that's great! So it'll teleport me there?!"

"No, of course not, don't be silly. That requires a spell. A very strong one that has to be conducted ritualistically if the distance is too great. You'll either have to walk, ride a horse or saurus, or just plain stay where you are."

"Wait, people ride sauri?!" I said in disbelief.

"They do in the desert, Lunasa. If you ever find yourself in Shapeir, you'll know I'm not pulling your leg." he said, obviously amused at how well travelled I am.

"Wow. Just wow. Thanks for all of this, I'm sure it'll come in hand-wait, what's WIT?" I almost forgot about that little tidbit.

"The Wixards Institute of Technocracy. Another thing to see in Shapeir. If you can find it. And manage to make it out that far." he said, while waving his hand over the now empty box. It shrank. Wow. Magic box. He then put the tiny box into his pocket and said "Be safe in your journey Lunasa. I hope Devon turns out to be okay. Oh, and since you're already headed there..." he pulled out a rolled up paper that had been sealed with beeswax and handed it to me. Then he said, "There's a shopkeeper in Spielburg. Her name is Xara. Please deliver her this letter." he said, as I put the letter in my pack along with the potions and some rations.

"Sure thing Tim. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes. Comeback in one piece. That pin is a loan, you know. A woman I hold very dear gave it to me. She also trained me to be the Wixard I am today."

"She sounds great. Were you two an item or something also?"

"Oh heavens no. That would have been...weird. And frowned upon by others, if that wasn't enough already, anyways. Farewell, for now, Lunasa." he said, as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"Farewell for now, Tim."

I unrolled the scroll and read it. That lovable old son of a bitch. It was the Open spell.

I finished up getting my gear together and one last smoke and beer in the family living room on my favorite chair and got going. First, I went over to the Aidendale residence to retrieve their letter to Devon. No answer at the door. I went around back and the yard was empty. Weird. Maybe they're at the Inn, where I was headed anyway to say 'Farewell for now' to them. Unlikely both of them are at the Inn, though. Colletta only steps outside to tend her garden these days. She's probably still mad, and I can't really say I blame her. Once at the Inn, I find the front door locked and nobody inside. This is starting to get strange. Even stranger was how empty the streets were. Pacing west through town, the only living soul I saw was Adolph, one of the few town guards, on his afternoon patrol.

"Safe travels out there, sonny. Hope that magic of yours keeps you in one piece." He muttered as he walked by.

Nearing the edge of town, I heard people. A lot of people. Getting closer to town limits, it appeared the entire town showed up. Even Colletta Aidendale showed up. She never leaves her property anymore. Everyone had hopeful, but concerned looking expressions on their faces. I approached Colletta.

"I never got to apologixe to you, Mrs. Colletta." I said sheepishly.

"And you'll never have to. Just find my son. And come back soon. I don't want your mother to feel like this, especially over a silly vase. And please take care of yourself." She said, in a sad way that still kept her composure.

"I'll find him. I promise. Maybe if I ever get good at magic, I'll be able to fix that vase for you with it."

"I'll hold you to that Mr. Faust." she said with a smile.

Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, and it was Hilde. Hilde Sheinerbane. As in Rolfie's sister and Magistrate Sheinerbane's daughter Hilde Sheinerbane. She was wearing that pretty dress of hers that she only shells out for special occasions. I'm gonna really miss her. She was always something special to me, but I figured the Magistrate would have thrown me in the stocks if I ever acted on that. She was standing so close that I realixed she was wearing perfume I've never smelled before.

"Hey Lunasa. I like your pin. The emerald matches your eyes." she said glancing at my collar where I pinned it, before looking back up at me.

"Thanks, it was a gift."

"From a girl?" she said.

"No, no, Tim gave it to me." I replied, a little confused about her query.

"Well, I just wanted to give you something for good luck." she said. And then planted the biggest kiss I've ever been given in my life on me. After we were done, I looked around to see if the magistrate saw all that. He didn't. He and Krauss were talking about something and his back was turned my way. Close one there. But then again, I'm headed to Spielburg on his orders, what's he gonna do? Leave town and come get me in Spielburg? Get the hell out of here.

"Uhh. Thanks. I had no idea you liked me that way, Hilde." I said to her nervously.

"Come back to me now, Lunasa. Maybe I can be Mrs. Faust when you do." she said, and walked off. Just then the deputy spotted me and motioned me over to he and the magistrate, who had turned around by now. I walked over.

I couldn't see them from my vantage point, but apparently Rolfie and and Devlar Aidendale were chatting with Rolfe and Krauss the whole time.

"You order the whole town out here after you were done with me, Magistrate." I said. He cracked a grin at the remark and spoke up.

"Okay wiseguy, I guess part of me will miss that silver tongue of yours. Now listen up. Krauss and Devlar have something for you." he said back. Then Krauss walked up.

"Here you go," Krauss said, handing me a waxen sealed letter. Turns out the courthouse is a customer of Tim's beeswax. Neat. He continued, "The honorable Magistrate Rolfe Sheinerbane humbly requests that you deliver this communication on his behalf to one Wolfgang Abenteur who can be found in the Spielburg Adventurers Guildhall. You have been served, Mr. Faust."

"You just can't turn it off, can you...Deputy Kolsmarch?" I said with a sloppy grin.

"Call me Krauss, Lunasa." he said, and walked off into the crowd. I put the letter in my pack.

"Keep that duffel-flap open, I got one here, too." Devlar said as I opened my pack.

"Thanks, for what you're doing, Lunasa. I have complete confidence in you finding Devon. Just don't take any unnecessary risks. Colletta and I want to see both of you back here one day." He said, handing me the Aidendale letter. Wow, seems everyone shops for wax at Tim's Potion Shop and Sundries. And yes, that's the name he went with when he opened up shop. Don't ask. I closed my pack and stood back up.

"Come here, Lunasa, I got something for you, too." said Rolfe Sr.

"I got the letter. I'll bring it to Wolfgang like you wanted." I replied.

"I know, but this is different." he said, motioning to Krauss who also walked over from the edge of the main crowd. Krauss reached into the messenger-bag he often carries and produced an ornate curved dagger, which l found a little foreign looking. Curved daggers.

"I never seen a curved dagger before today, Magistrate." I remarked.

"Let's hope you never do, sonny. I'd hate to have to see you wind up in Shapeir and not come back. This has been in my family for generations. It was a gift to my grandfather, from the Emir of Raseir, during one of his adventures in Shapeir, before he moved here and settled down. Our family has been here ever since. He was actually from Silmaria and his name was Titus. I now loan to you, as a gesture of good faith and good luck that you'll return to us safely and, hopefully with good news of Devon." he said as Krauss handed over the dagger.

"Thank you, Magistrate. I'll take good care of her-it, I mean. I meant 'it'." I stumbled over my words as I wondered about Hilde's kiss. This family's gets awfully liberal when it comes to good luck, it seems.

"My pleasure, son." he replied, as Rolfie walked up to me.

"Rolfie, if you're gonna give me a goodbye kiss or a curved dagger, I'll settle for a handshake." I said to Rolfie.

"No, no. Just wanted to give this beer to you, and wish you a safe journey and return." He said after laughing, then producing one of Tim's bottled Faustlagers.

"Cool. Take good care of the brewery and the Inn for me while I'm gone, Brewmeister." I took the beer and shook his hand. Then I bade them all farewell and walked over to Mom, who had been standing nearby.

"Well Mom, I guess I'm off." I said to her.

"You certainly are. I want you know I think what you're doing is very brave and your father would be very proud, albeit, a little worried like I am." she said while handing me a packed lunch and one of Rolfie's Sheinerlagers that had a label that Tim obviously had fashioned for it.

"Wow, you guys didn't waste any time on the Sheinerlager." I mentioned as I stowed it into my pack."

"Tim and Rolfe made it special for you out of that first batch. For some reason, Tim can make a label pretty quickly for someone who doesn't normally label his products..." she said, obviously impressed with Tim's abilities. "It's like he knows magic, too, or something..."

"Well, that's a bit much Ma. He's just good at what he does, that's all." I said trying to dodge where this went. "I love you Ma. I'll be back soon, I hope. And with good news, I'm confident for some reason." I said, as I hugged her for the last time that year.

I waved to everyone and got walking. I cracked open the beer and walked into the setting sun. Seemed kind of pleasing in a cliche sort of way. I wondered why that was to myself, for some reason. Farewell, Willowsby.

"Farewell, for now." I muttered.


End file.
